


Their Honeymoon

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Homophobia, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Slade and Dick's honeymoon





	Their Honeymoon

They’re lying in a hot tub together, Dick pressed as close to Slade’s side as he can get. The mercenary has his arms laid out on the tile behind him, head tilted back and good eye closed.

Dick knows he should close his eyes too, relax, but he can’t. Can’t help but gaze up at Slade with a look of pure adoration he’d never shown anyone else.

Can’t help but gaze at the sparkling silver ring on his left hand ring finger, blue and orange intertwined in a way none would have expected.

Dick looked back up at his husband of twenty-four hours when Slade placed a  hand on Dick’s back.

“You’re thinking too much,” the mercenary murmured, lifting his head to gaze down at Dick.

“And you don’t think enough,” Dick can’t help but reply with a smile.

Slade hummed, amusement dancing in his eye. “Watch yourself,” he murmured, stroking his hand over Dick’s glistening skin. “We still haven’t consummated our marriage.”

“Are you saying you going to hurt me, Mr. Wilson?”

Slade chuckled, leaning forward to catch Dick in a surprising but soft, gentle kiss.

“Never,” he whispered, leaning back and pulling Dick close. “God, if Adaline saw me, she’d shoot out my other eye.”

“What for?” Dick asked, resting his head on Slade’s shoulder.

“For bedding and wedding someone so young,” Slade replied.

“Who gives a fuck,” Dick grumbled. “We only live once.”

“Not in your family,” Slade murmured.

Dick snorted. “My family has different rules. Besides, aren’t they technically your family too?”

Slade scoffed. “By that logic, you have three kids.”

“I’m okay with that,” Dick declared. “I’ve met them. They’re nice.”

“Not so nice when you’re the father.”

“I’m the step-father,” Dick reminded him. “There are different rules for me.”

“That there are, birdie,” Slade said quietly, gazing down at Dick with such a heated look that Dick had to fight down the arousal because they were in public, for god’s sake!

“Tell me a secret,” Dick said abruptly. Slade raised an eyebrow and Dick went on. “A secret of yours that you’ve never told anyone else.”

“Oh kid,” Slade murmured, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Dick’s soft, black hair. “You really don’t want to know any of those.”

“Try me,” Dick demanded. “We’re married now. We shouldn’t have any secrets.”

Slade was quiet for a long time. Dick wasn’t entirely sure if he was thinking or just stalling but he decided to give his new husband the benefit of the doubt and wait in silence.

He was rewarded soon after. “I have, on more than one occasion,” Slade said slowly. “Considered stopping what I do.”

“Why?”

Slade looked down at him, expression unreadable. “Because I’ve wanted you for a long time, pretty bird,” he replied, pressing a kiss to Dick’s forehead. “And love makes people do stupid things.”

“Would you really have stopped?” Dick asked quietly. “If I hadn’t come to you? Would you really have-”

“Yes,” Slade replied. And despite the lack of tone in his words or eye, Dick knew he was telling the truth.

Dick gave him a teasing look. “Does that mean that since I came to you, you’re going to keep killing me people?”

Slade chuckled. “I prefer to think of it as helping victims sleep, knowing their abuser is six feet in the ground.”

Dick pouted. “You don’t really think of it that way.”

“I’ve got a point though,” Slade stated, running his fingers through Dick’s hair.

Dick laughed softly but an angry voice interrupted him before he got a chance to speak.

“Hey faggots!” 

Slade and Dick looked up to find an enraged looking man who had to be the manager.

“Yes?” Slade asked casually, pulling Dick a little closer. The man bristled, face red.

“Pool closed fifteen minutes ago!” the man snapped. “Why don’t you go stick your dick in his ass somewhere else.”

Slade looked over at the sign, stating the pool hours before dragging his gaze to the clock on the wall which said-

“According to the clock, we have twenty-three minutes until the pool closes,” Slade said calmly, looking back at the clock.

“Slade,” Dick murmured.

“The clock is wrong,” the manager snapped. “Go fuck each other’s faces somewhere else.”

Dick felt his face burn and he sat up, placing a hand on Slade’s shoulder. “Let’s just go,” he murmured.

Slade waited another few seconds, staring the manager down, before finally getting out of the hot tub with Dick. After drying themselves off and passing the main desk on their way back to their honeymoon suite that Slade had booked, they passed a few housekeepers.

It was when they were waiting for the elevator that they heard the whispered words.

“Can you believe them?” one of them was whispering, clearly talking about Slade and Dick since it was ten-forty at night and there was no one else in the lobby.

“I know,” another said, shaking her head. “Disgusting.”

“The younger one’s probably a prostitute,” the first one murmured. “Or some kind of whore.”

“Must be getting paid a lot of money to have sex with someone so old,” the third said.

“What a whore.”

“And a slut.”

Slade looked down at Dick and noted how the acrobat was watching the floor, face burning red in shame. Slade narrowed his eye but said nothing until they were in the elevator.

“You alright, kid?” he asked, after selecting the button for their floor.

“Yeah,” Dick replied, giving Slade a strained smile. “Of course I am.”

Slade didn’t buy it. “Don’t let them get to you, kid,” he said. “They’re ignorant.”

Dick was quiet before muttering something too low for Slade’s advanced hearing to catch.

“What did you say?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

Slade sighed. “Didn’t you just say we shouldn’t keep secrets now that we’re married?”

Dick gave Slade a weak glare before heaving a sigh, shoulders dropping. “It’s just...they’re not the first ones to call me those things.”

Slade frowned. “What?”

Dick gave a self-deprecating laugh. “People refer to Nightwing as the hero bicycle since I’ve pretty much had sex with everyone in the hero community.”

“Who says that?” Slade demanded.

“Everyone,” Dick replied, heaving a sigh. “Even as Dick Grayson, I’ve been called a player and a whore and-”

“They’re wrong,” Slade said firmly. 

Dick sighed. “Slade-”

He cut himself off with a yelp when Slade swept him up with an arm behind Dick’s legs and back, carrying him out of the elevator when the doors opened and somehow managing to unlock the door to their suite without letting Dick down.

In fact, he didn’t put Dick down until they got to the bed and the only reason he put him down was to strip them both of their wet swim shorts before hauling Dick up and onto the bed, crawling over the acrobat.

“Last I checked,” Slade murmured, voice low in a way he knew got Dick aroused very quickly. “This is  _ our  _ honeymoon. No one else’s.”

Dick’s face flushed, but in arousal instead of shame or embarrassment. “Well then,” he mumbled, reaching up to place his hands on Slade’s arms, still slick with water. “Prove it.”

Slade’s grin was predatory.


End file.
